Summer and the Doctor
by Lord Maximus
Summary: All of the people in the world had been mutated into monstrous creatures by the so-called smartest human in the universe who abandoned it with his grandson, leaving their family behind. Only after they leave the Earth's mutation gains the attention of someone who has protected the planet for centuries and is someone not even Rick Sanches or the Galactic Federation would cross.


**Summer and the Doctor**

"Let's see…Food, water, explosive shells, and rifles." A young girl with long orange hair in a ponytail whispered as she looked through all the essentials she had gathered. "Bet Grandpa Rick never thought I'd survive in a post-apocalyptic world."

The less said about her grandfather and brother around her parents the better since it was their fault that that everyone in the world were changed into mutant monsters and disappeared. Likely the two bastards ran away to some other dimension. Summer Smith on the other hand along with her parents were the only humans left on the planet and were hiding outside of the ruined cities, gathering supplies and generally surviving. It wasn't so bad, after all they didn't have to worry about education, jobs, or money anymore.

All that mattered really was just living…

Without no potential boyfriends to date at all.

A bit of a downer for Summer whose crush was killed a few months ago having been frozen in ice that was likely Rick's fault now that she thought about it, the bastard.

Guess she'll just have to figure how to simply go on…

VROOM-VROOM-VROOM-VROOM!

Summer stopped as she heard a strange sound and watched as what looked like a blue telephone booth appeared in the alley she was walking through. It opened and a man with grey hair and intense blue eyes stepped out, wearing a simple white collared shirt, a black jacket, blue navy pants and black shoes.

Straightening out his coat, the man cast a glance at the surrounding terrain and emitted an irritated sigh.

"Yep." He muttered, his voice bearing a noticeably Scottish accent. "Can't blame the English on this one. Definitely Sanchez, only _ever_ Sanchez. Predictable."

Summer hesitantly stepped out into the open, keeping her hands away from her weapons. "Uh…hello?"

The elderly Scottish man spun and immediately pointed at her. "YOU!"

Silence fell between them for a moment.

"Uh…me?"

"This may sound a tad funny to ask," The man darted up to her. "Do you know an old man with blue, spiked hair who wears a lab coat, has a horrible drinking habit and a habit of insulting everyone and everything?"

Summer blinked. "That kind of sounds like my grandpa."

"Grandpa, grandpa, grandpa." The man muttered. "Father of father, or was it father of mother?"

"Father of father," Summer affirmed, "Who are you?"

The man blinked as if he only just realized that she was standing in front of him. "Me? Oh, yeah, I don't think Rick would really tell you. I don't think he'd tell you anything to be honest, he really doesn't like talking to women. I think they make him uncomfortable, and no offence but I think all women have that power. No way of telling when you've accidentally upset them, at least in my experience."

He straightened out his coat again and smirked. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor…" Summer trailed off.

The man gestured with his hands as if urging her to finish her sentence. "Come on, I know you're just waiting to say it!"

"Waiting to say what?" Summer asked, scratching her head.

The man groaned. "Now I remember why I never come to America. You people never seem to get the joke! At least Canada would get it! Especially if I went to Montreal! Actually, I wonder if there still is a Montreal."

He then took notice of several of the new locals approaching their position, crawling over multiple limbs. "Cronenbergs! Actual Cronenbergs?!"

The man darted up to the nearest walking abomination. "You!" He jabbed one finger into the twisted face of the Cronenberg that had once been a human. "Did everybody suddenly try to mate with somebody?"

The twisted mouth rasped out an unintelligible answer, but the man just nodded his head. "I see, yes…my sympathies."

The man stood up and spun around to face Summer again. "YOU!" He pointed at her again. "You aren't infected! Why are you still normal? You're normal right? Do you have gills by any chance?"

"Uh…don't know, pretty sure and no." Summer answered the questions in order, trying to process the strange man's presence.

"Of course!" The man nodded and began to pace. "You must be related to Patient Zero, though he might not have been a patient. If they were trying to mate with someone related to you then it would explain why you wouldn't be infected. The serum wouldn't infect people who are closely related with the person whose DNA was infused with it!"

"What serum?" Summer asked.

"The one that would've done all of this!" The Doctor gestured around them. "Well not technically this, it probably would have been a few different serums made with the DNA of thousands of animal species coming together and introduced into the human genome. And I only know one mad man who is both stupid and drunk enough to make something that ridiculous!"

He leaned in. "…is your grandpa by any chance Rick Sanchez?"

Summer frowned. "Yeah, and now I definitely know that he's the one who caused all of this. It's just been me and my parents for a few weeks now, and Rick and my brother Morty just vanished when it all started."

The man groaned and shook his head. "Of course. You take a man out on a few adventures and suddenly he thinks he can be smart enough to do almost anything! I tell you, I should've given that man some discipline, or at least boot him out before he could get his hands on that portal gun design."

He stopped pacing. "Okay, so he mutated everyone…and then he just disappeared?"

Summer nodded. "That about sums it up."

"Of course, so like him, runs off without fixing his mess." The man muttered, kicking at the dirt around them. "He probably ran off to some parallel world where he and your brother are dead so they could just slip right in without anyone being the wiser." He ran one hand through his hair. "Oh boy…at the very least once I fix this place up I won't need to worry about him again."

Summer's eyes brightened with hope. "Fix it? You mean you can turn everybody back to normal!"

"Of course!" The man nodded. "Question: how do I do it? Answer: I'm the Doctor, that's all you need to know."

The words were blurted out before Summer even knew what she was about to unleash.

"Doctor who?"

The man, now identified as the Doctor grinned and threw his arms up. "Finally! There's hope for you yanks yet! I've been waiting five minutes and thirty seconds for you to ask that!"

Summer was even more confused as the Doctor turned the Police Box, gesturing for her to follow. "Come on! Trust me, you'll love this!"

Summer hesitantly followed the Doctor into the box and gasped as she saw the massive circular room with a central octagon control panel and the tall cylinder. "Wow! But how?"

"I was expecting 'bigger on the inside'." The Doctor muttered as he went around the console and pulled the lever. "Now onto business."

VROOM-VROOM-VROOM-VROOM!

"What are we doing?" Summer asked as the lights slightly dimmed.

"Traveling back before it all happened." The Doctor answered, turning to the door and opened it.

Summer slowly peeked out and gasped when she saw everything was normal again and the box was floating above the town. "B-b-but how?!"

"Just the Doctor and you, young lady in the TARDIS." The Doctor answered as he turned back to the console. "And now scanning!"

Summer turned back to the Doctor. "What are you doing?"

"Scanning, everyone with their original DNA before the mutation." The Doctor explained as the TARDIS flew all over the planet and pulled the lever again. "With all the DNA of everyone on Earth scanned into the TARDIS we then go forward!"

VROOM-VROOM-VROOM-VROOM!

"And back two seconds after we left!" The Doctor answered, rushing around the console. "Only now with all the original DNA properly scanner I can now do this!" He pressed down on a switch. "Emitting a high level pulse that will spread all over the planet. The pulse interacts with the Cronenbergs, recognizing the original human DNA we just scanned from a few months ago and purges all the foreign DNA, giving us back a whole human race with all the cats and dogs to go with it!"

Summer gasped and stared at one of the screens on the console showing a view of the planet. As the pulse sent out from the little blue Police box spread across the planet a sea of red dots began to vanish across the board, each representing a Cronenberg being returned to normal.

"Aaaaand done!" The Doctor clapped. "Well, that was fun."

The TARDIS landed on the ground and the Doctor led Summer out who gasped when she saw all the Cronenbergs had returned to their normal selves and were cheering loudly.

"Summer!" Two familiar voices shouted out.

Summer rushed through the crowd. "Mom! Dad!"

She ran up to her parents and hugged them tightly, among the cheering crowd.

VROOM-VROOM-VROOM-VROOM!

Summer turned away and watched as the blue police box, the TARDIS disappeared. "W-Wait!"

The TARDIS was gone, leaving a planet to recover from its horrible mutation. A month later the Earth had slowly rebuilt itself, countries forming alliances, coming together to ensure what happened to them would never happen again. Scientists and along with medical corporations from all over the world would start working together, working together for a new and non-mutated future. Summer and her parents would find a new home with Jerry becoming a military instructor in fighting mutants with Beth as the head scientists in dealing learning about the biology of Cronenbergs while Summer worked on going to college.

And as Summer came to the new Smith home she heard a familiar sound…

And watched as the TARDIS appeared on the lawn.

Summer smiled as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. "You came back."

"Had to step back and wait for everyone to calm down." The Doctor answered. "Not a big party person and I'm against hugging. So, everything good now?"

"I guess so. Mom and Dad are happier than ever and people really look up to them, even though it was Grandpa Rick and my brother's fault this all happened." Summer answered, looking at the TARDIS.

"People tend to forget such things when they are so happy." The Doctor said idly. "And such terrifying events can bring them all together."

"Yeah…Hey Doctor why'd you help us?" Summer asked curiously.

The Doctor looked at Summer. "Because this world has a lot more to offer than what your grandfather believed. Rick had potential but the more he learned the more jaded he became until he turned to alcohol and drugs to numb the pain he felt as he tried to fight off the Galactic Federation, especially after his marriage broke apart from what I remember."

"The Galactic Federation?" Summer questioned.

"It's a long story." The Doctor waved off her question. "The point is this world is protected, even from its own people."

"Does this mean you'll go after Grandpa Rick?" Summer tried not to sound excited.

The Doctor shook his head. "Not if he causes something like this again. Rick may be a pain in my neck, both my old and new one but for now I won't bother to go after him."

Summer stared at the Doctor in consideration. "…He took my brother Morty with him on so many adventures. I was sort of jealous that he always spent so much time with him and almost none with me. I can't even tell if he liked me or not."

The Doctor looked at Summer. "Adventures huh? Did Morty talk about how exciting these adventures?"

"A bit but he seemed to be getting…I don't know, more withdrawn." Summer answered.

The Doctor frowned. "I have an idea of where Rick has been taking him than…He must have picked up the companion thing from me, only with his own grandson."

Summer looked back at the Doctor. "Companions?"

"Yeah, I take a few people on trips now and then…" The Doctor suddenly stepped back. "Before you ask me that let me ask you, is this what you want?"

Summer nodded. "I've wanted to see all the great places Grandpa and my brother went to…But I don't want to leave my parents like they did."

The Doctor smirked. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Huh?"

"I'm the Doctor, a Time Lord and my TARDIS can travel anywhere in time and space." The Doctor gestured to the TARDIS. "So where would you want to go? What would you want to see?"

Summer looked at the TARDIS, a smile slowly forming on her face. "…Something awesome."


End file.
